Background Reports
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: Series 6 AU. – One-Shot in which Zoe and Keri were normal children, not created by the Master Mind. Frank reads the new team's files, so that he can have an understanding of each of them, about their backgrounds, skills and family life. These backstories for the spies are ones which I have created. Please read and review :)


**MI High fanfic - Background reports.**

**I do not own the charecters or the programme. **

**Series 6 AU. – One-Shot in which Zoe and Keri were normal children, not created by the Master Mind. Frank reads the new team's files, so that he can have an understanding of each of them, about their backgrounds, skills and family life. These backstories for the spies are not from the TV programme, but ones which I have created. Please read and review, this is my first MI High fanfiction :). **

'Thomas 'Tom' Tupper- computer and gaming agent. 'Second-born son to his parents; his older brother is in the Army, and very popular, making Tom stand out, even as a child, especially with the 10- year age gap between himself and his brother, and with their stark contrast in personalities and skills. When he was 14, his parents divorced and he stayed with his mum, whilst his dad moved to France, to form a new family, and this had a serious affect on Tom's confidence, and was the time when he became heavily invested in computers and gaming. He and his mother are very close, but he and his father have not spoken for almost two years, and he has little contact with his older brother. He was always a clever child, but it was his parents' divorce which acted as the catalyst for his obsession. A bright Agent, he is very socially awkward, greatly lacking in confidence, seeking friendship and support, as well as approval.'

Aniesha Jones – Disguises, field agent. 'An only child to two high-profile lawyers, who are ambitious for both themselves and for their only child. As a young child, she was mostly raised by her aunt, a teacher, whilst her parents were away, with whom she has a close bond. As an only child, she enjoyed her own imagination, creating her own worlds in her head, which is what has lead to her great skill of pretending to be other people, a skill which she has mastered over the years. Despite her parents' busy lives, she is very close to both of them. She is a rather confidant young woman, but she does have a clear fear of being left out, a feeling which has clearly come from her parents always leaving her in the care of others, but she is sociable, with a good sense of humour, and makes friends easily, so she will be able to fit into a new team, a new group of people, rather easily.'

Zoe Summers- Advanced fighting skills, field agent. Zoe is Keri's twin sister, who also have two older sisters, Kloe and Libbi, the latter of whom suffered from a breakdown due to her abuse as a child, and the other is in hospital. As babies, Zoe and Keri were abandoned by their birth mother, along with their older sisters, who was unable to look after them, only being a teenager herself, and they were separated as babies. Zoe and her older sister, Kloe, were placed with abusive foster parents, who kept them locked up in the house, and this lasted for about 13 years, after which point they ran away, when Zoe fell into the hands of more abusive foster parents, where she remained for 2 more years, before she finally escaped, and Kloe suffered from a breakdown, whilst Zoe, whilst suffering from nightmares and possessing a clear desire to defend herself, seems perfectly mentally secure. Zoe displays understandable fears of abandonment and suffers from nightmares due to her abuse and she is less adjusted to the world, due to the nature of childhood. Zoe has also expressed an interest to find her birth parents and she reconnected with her older sister, Kloe, but this did not end well. Whilst not adjusted as much to the real world, Zoe is academically strong and will form friendships because of her interest in others.'

Keri Summers- Field agent, but can also fit easily into most settings. 'As babies, Zoe and Keri were abandoned by their birth mother, along with their older sisters, who was unable to look after them, only being a teenager herself, and they were separated as babies. As a baby, Keri and their older sister, Libbi, were in a group home for about 4 years, before Keri was adopted by Barbara and Neil Summers, who raised her and loved her, and after the discovery of Zoe, also adopted her, finally reuniting her twins. Being raised mostly by loving parents, Keri does not share her twin's fears of abandonment, but shows a deep love towards her sister. She is very bubbly and confident, making friends easily, whilst not being very strong academically, due to her constant talking in class and finds it hard to focus on the task in hand, due to her high points of interest in every aspect of life. Keri has no desire to find her biological parents. She will fit into well to a team, with her skills and bubbly personality, though she will constantly need reminding about the tasks at hand.'

Daniel 'Dan' Morgan – 'Old school spy, field agent. Daniel was the first-born child of a teacher and a gymnastic, and the older brother of a younger brother, Ethan, until his parents and brother were killed in a car crash when he was 13, and his younger brother was 6. Their car was hit by a truck, and Daniel was the soul survivor of the crash, spending months in hospital. After his release from the hospital, he attempted to live alone in his home for about a year, before he was taken in by his maternal grandparents, a retired nurse and retired factory owner, and they moved him to another school. He was very close to his parents and fiercely protective of his younger brother. The event of losing his family is one which clearly affects him, on a day to day basis, and is also clearly where his desire to be an 'action hero' stems from; he was traumatised by the event, and still suffers from nightmares. Daniel is close to his grandparents, but his temper means that he often clashes with his grandfather, whilst, at the same time, attempts to hide his nightmares from them, not wanting to cause them any more pain than they have already suffered, with the loss of their daughter and grandson. He is outwardly a confidant young man, who is sporty and academically average, but above average in PE and Science, but most of his outward confidence is a façade, keeping the fact of his family's death a secret from his friends. He will fit into a team, making friends easily, but must be watched, due to the clear psychological problems, and does also have a temper.'

As Frank read their files, he looked through some photographs which MI 9 had provided of the spies' families, allowing him to visually see how these people came together, to form the new spies he was going to be working with, these teenagers. He knew that, whomever was going to replace Rose, Carrie and Oscar, had to be very good, for the sake of the MI High Project, and these 5, with their individual skills and strengths, did sound like positive ones. Each of them, from reading the files, had their own vulnerabilities, but that was nothing new to Frank, because he had worked with his previous team he 3 years, and he had always known that they had had different challenges, weather it was worries about their self-esteem, or their families, and he had also worked with an spy who had come from a traumatised background before, so he knew what the signs would be, for watching Zoe, Keri and Dan.

He had not met any of the new spies yet, but it was the first day of the new school term tomorrow, at which time MI 9 were going to allow the 5 of them to settle into their new school before introducing to the Frank as their handler, so that he could watch and observe them, within the setting of the school. As soon as this brief observation period was over, which was going to last for about a weak, he was going to call them down to HQ, and meet them, for the very first time, both as individuals and as a team. After meeting them as a team, he would ask to see each of them, on an individual basis. This was a new era for MI High, and he was very interested to see how these 5 teenagers would fit into it, and he was sure that, with their different personalities, it was not always going to be easy, but very interesting to watch.


End file.
